This is a study rising the techniques of polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis to gain separation and purification of families of immunoglobulin and other globulin proteins in cerebrospinal fluid of patients with multiple sclerosis and SSPE. It is intended to allow for separation and purification of oligoclonal proteins in cerebrospinal fluid.